Conventional mops generally allow a user to clean or dust floors, walls and similar surface by moving a mop head across the surface via a mop handle. Routinely, mops include a cleaning sheet or pad that contacts the surface and removes dirt, dust, and debris. However, such conventional mops are generally inefficient or incapable of removing items on the floor or surface that are stuck or engrained on the surface. Typically, when the user pushes the mop head across the floor, the cleaning pad fails to remove difficult stuck or engrained items on the floor or surface. Often, regardless of how much force the user exerts on the mop handle (and thereby, the mop head), the cleaning sheet or pad is insufficient to properly clean the floor. The user generally ceases using the mop and instead employs a scrubber or similar device to remove such items before resuming the use of the mop.
Thus, a need exists for a mop that can allow the user to effectively and easily remove stuck or engrained items on the floor or similar moping surface.